User talk:Superplankofdeath
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Psychologist page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Furbearingbrick (talk) 13:23, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 21:38, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: ban You were banned for continous roleplaying, and were banned for two hours. Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 22:01, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Spam Pages A page you have recently created has been deleted because it was considered spam. In addition to having the page deleted, you have been awarded an automatic 3-day ban from editing. The next time you post a spam page, you will be banned for a week. In the future, contribute quality content. If you really must post a Horrible Troll Pasta, add it to and not here. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 17:49, July 3, 2013 (UTC) I'll remove it if you want. "Tumblr can't handle my necrophilia and my fabulous, I lose followers faster than I gain them." 14:12, August 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Done. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 15:10, August 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: "Edit button words" I'm not exactly sure what you mean. Could you perhaps clarify that for me? Thanks. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 17:49, September 11, 2013 (UTC) You're thinking of system messages, or pages in the MediaWiki namespace (which is only editable by admins). The specific message you're thinking of is MediaWiki:Edit. A full list of system messages is available at . LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 18:22, September 11, 2013 (UTC) test [[User:Superplankofdeath|'Superplankofdeath']] Talk 00:51, September 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: Sure. I also restored your talk page, and your profile. Lemme know if you can, or cannot, edit. Also, do you want your chat mod rights back? If so, I would be glad to give them back to you! Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 13:52, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay Joke's up, get back on chat. "Never say never, cause limits, like fears, are often just an illusion" 19:20, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Profile Picture Can I please have one of your "Super Plank Of Death" profile pictures with the plank being the Scottish flag? that would be nice :) Suruki (talk) 19:39, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Plank Are you still here? PrinceCreeper (talk) 04:22, December 2, 2014 (UTC)